Dr Amelia Grant
Character History Born to ''Dr Alan Grant ''and his former girlfriend ''Abigail. ''Abigail went into labour with Amelia on July 2nd but she didn't deliver until the early hours of the 4th. As a child, Amelia spent most of her time with her father despite the relationship between her parents collapsing not long after Amelia's birth. Her stepfather had no interest in children so to please her new husband, Abigail sent Amelia to stay with her father. When her father had begun a relationship with a woman called Ellie Sattler, Amelia came to know her as a loving mother figure. Even though her father hated children, he adored his daughter as she was like a mini Alan according to Ellie because she loved dinosaurs as much as her father. When she was playing one day on a dig site in Snakewater, Montana, her father was invited by John Hammond to Jurassic Park, a theme park on Isla Nublar. Hammond told Alan to bring his daughter, which he did simply because her mother wouldn't take Amelia during the trip. Still only five, Amelia saw the world of Jurassic Park as her Disneyland. Watching how DNA was extracted to create the dinosaurs that walked in the park, they also witnessed the birth of a Velociraptor. It imprinted sort of on Amelia, for lack of a better explanation. But the trip turned south, when the Tyrannosaurus Rex escaped the paddock. However during the attack on the Jeeps, Amelia stayed with Ellie in the Triceratops Enclosure. Later, she was with Ellie and Robert Muldoon when they went to the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to rescue survivors but the only one to be found there was Ian Malcolm, who had been wounded. Though she was confused at to where her father was, Ellie assured Amelia that Alan was still alive and they barely escaped an attack by the Tyrannosaur as it chased them before the Jeep out drove it. Returning to the park, Ellie gave Amelia a snack as she dealt with Ian and tried to talk to Hammond about the park. She remained with Hammond and Ian as Ellie went off with Muldoon to redirect power in an attempt to reboot the system. Ian read and amused Amelia before Hammond ushered them to a Jeep to go and pick up the others before heading to the helipad to leave the island. Reunited with her father, Amelia sat with him almost afraid to let him out of her sight and like Lex and Tim, fell asleep on her father. After bonding with Ian on Isla Nublar, Amelia looked on him as an uncle and went to visit him after the events on the island. After four years, she stays with him to study maths whilst her father was on a dig expedition and sent Amelia to stay with Ian despite his own reservations on the male. She attends a meeting at Hammond's mansion, when he tells Ian and Amelia there was a second site where dinosaurs were being bred before they were moved to the main island. Able to understand more of what happened the first time, Amelia was more aware of Hammond's information. When Hammond extends an invitation to the pair, Ian declines for them as Amelia was too young to accept such an offer but when Sarah Harding's name was mentioned, and Amelia exchanged a look with Ian before he accepted the offer. Knowing that Ian was only going for Sarah, Amelia wanted to return to understand more. Meeting up with two of Hammond's men; Eddie Carr and Nick Van Owen, they set off for the new island; Isla Sorna. Upon their arrival on Sorna, the team begin to search for Sarah using a satellite phone but eventually find her following a Stegosaurus herd. After a small encounter with the Stegosaurus, and finding that Amelia's love of dinosaurs still remained, they returned to the trailer, where Malcolm found his daughter Kelly had stowed away much to his disappointment. Trying to get Sarah to leave with him, but a fleet of InGen helicopters and carrying various automobiles arrive on the island. The team followed the new arrivals, watching as they chased down various dinosaurs and violently capture several of the dinosaurs much to Amelia's distress. Later that night, they watch as Hammond's nephew Peter Ludlow give a presentation to his shareholders and announce his plan to recreate Jurassic Park on the mainland in San Diego. He was interrupted by Sarah and Nick began to let the captive dinosaurs loose, destroying the camp in an attempt to avoid the chaos. Malcolm took Kelly and Amelia back to the trailer and later to a high-hide when Sarah and Nick returned to the trailer with an injured infant Tyrannosaurus Rex. Amelia and Kelly remained on the hide as Malcolm returned back to the trailer as the Tyrannosaurs arrive to rescue their baby. Watching in horror as the parents shoved the trailer off the edge despite having given the baby back to it's parents. Although Sarah, Nick and Malcolm survived the attack, Kelly and Amelia witnessed the Tyrannosaurs devoured Eddie.In an attempt to escape the island, the remaining team joins forces with the InGen's team after their equipment and automobiles were destroyed. Taking a trek to the destroyed facility at the island's center, Amelia attempted with Malcolm to coerce Ludlow into realizing the error of his ways but ultimately fails. That night, the team are once again set upon by the tyrannosaurs, who had followed the scent of the infant T-rex's blood on Sarah's jacket. Separated in the chaos, Amelia was almost caught up with the InGen group but Nick grabbed her just before the Velociraptors attacked in the grass, and she was reunited with Ian, Sarah and Kelly. Making it through the grass unharmed, Ian was briefly hurt so Nick went ahead to call for help. Eventually the rest of the group attempt to follow Nick but were attacked by three raptors. Escaping to the compound where they all board a helicopter Nick had called in, they left the island. After finding out that the Tyrannosaur buck had been tranquilized by the InGen team leader Tembo and that InGen were to return to the mainland with him. However after the events on Isla Sorna, Ian left Amelia and Kelly with Nick whilst he and Sarah went to the docks. In the aftermath, Amelia returned to her father's care after he found out what happened. When Amelia was thirteen, she was living with her father and working on a dig site near Fort Peck Lake, Montana after graduating college at an earlier age than most. Taking up a career in paleontologist, she stayed with her father to help. But the dig was cripplingly underfunded due to public interest diminishing after InGen's cloned dinosaurs which her father openly referred to as 'circus freaks'. Working with Alan's new partner and protege, Billy Brennan, Amelia is unsure of Billy's headstrong and impulsive nature. When her father is bribed by Paul and Amanda Kirby into going on an aerial tour of Isla Sorna, Amelia and Billy accompany him on the trip, despite her own reservations about going over the island. When her dad is knocked unconscious by a mercenary called Cooper after he tried to protest as the pilot was going to land the plane rather than fly over, making Amelia nervous as she was fine with flying over the island. When he reawakens, the plane had already landed. When they attempt to take off, a Spinosaurus interrupts and attacks forcing the pilot to take off and clip it. After the experience with the Spinosaurus, the members left of the plane crash encountered a T-Rex which the Spinosaurus engages in a fight and kills the T-Rex.Amelia goes into a state of shock at everything happening in quick succession. When they are cut off from Alan, Billy tries to take care of Amelia to the best of his abilities but he notices that the raptors don't attack or seem interested in her at all. Escaping Isla Sorna for a second time thanks to Ellie, Amelia takes a few years out after a doctor told her father that she had suffered a mental break. Returning to college, Amelia gets another degree in business and botany before going to work with Lex and Tim Murphy. In 2015, Tim asked Amelia to take a trip to Jurassic World on Isla Nublar to see what was going on after receiving information that something might be going on in the labs there. Though nervous to go to the island, Amelia agreed because she wanted to face her fears. Jurassic World Category:Thefallensiennasky Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Females